Icey Accidental Romance
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Some of the group decided to go for a walk through the woods. Maka and Black Star end up in a huge problem. Will this sudden accident change the way they feel about eachother, or will it just bring out the truth? MakaxBlackStar Fluff


**The atmosphere was as cold as the ice Maka was sitting on, and to top it off, she was lost with no one else but Black Star to keep her company.**

Maka, Soul, Kidd, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona all went for a walk through the woods. When they left the city it was warm, but now it was freezing. On their walk through the woods, Maka and Black Star had gotten into a bit of a fight.

"Black Star would you stop already!" Maka yelled furiously; after the fifth snowball was whipped at her head, she was finally done.

"C'mon Maka, it's just a little bit of fun!" Black Star yelled happily.

"I don't care, keep me out of it!" Maka sighed.

"What is wrong Maka, you seem tense." Tsubaki asked as she rested her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I-It's nothing Tsubaki, really." She forced a smile.

"It's uncool to lie Maka." Soul broke in.

"Were we talking to you Soul?" Maka snorted.

"Maka stop being such a party pooper." He said with a laugh.

"Yes Maka, a little bit of fun once in a while is good for you." Kidd said with a laugh.

Maka's eyes darted to the handsome reaper. "B-But Kidd, you're the most uptight kid I know!"

Kidd glared at her. "Thanks Maka..."

"O-Oh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She lowered her head.

The group fell silent as they continued to take the unknown path. In the deepest part of the woods they came upon a ledge to a cliff. Out and beyond was a beautiful sight of frozen waterfalls, trees slightly covered in fresh snow, and animals like deer prancing in the distance; it took their breath away.

The sight was overwhelming to Maka. She took a step forward. Black Star and Crona stepped forward with her. They all were trying to see further on of the sight. Maka's eyes drifted down; she couldn't even see the bottom of the cliff, fog covered it from her view.

She smiled as she turned around to head back over towards the others when she felt her foot slip from underneath her. Maka tried desperately to regain her balance; her heart was pounding just thinking of what would happen if she fell. She reached out for anything she could get her hands on, her hands found Black Stars sweater. She tugged on his arm roughly trying to get herself standing again. Black Star had now began to slip on the ice. The two slowly got closer and closer toward the edge.

The others noticed their struggle and reached for them... a second too late. Maka's feet fell over the edge and she clung to Black Star as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Black Star didn't even get enough time to grip onto the ledge before they were already clear and out of sight with nothing more then their own screams and screams from their friends above.

Black Star and Maka screamed on the fall down. Suddenly Maka's screamed stopped completely and Black Star looked over. She had blacked out from the shock. Her body was falling closer and closer to the stone wall.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

Black Star reached for her and held onto her tightly as his body replaced where hers was. He felt his arm get sliced open by a sharp point and he screamed in agony. His grip on Maka tightened as he looked over to see how close he was to the cliff, accidently cutting his face open in several spots. His body felt weak as he finally saw the ground. He threw Maka into a pile of snow he spotted and let himself fall onto the ground. The impact made his right ribs crack. He screamed again as he tried to crawl into a sitting position, but the wind that was knocked out of him seemed to not want to return, so he passed out.

Maka must have blacked out on her way down because she didn't even remember hitting the ground. When she opened her eyes she could see she was in the middle of the forest floor in a huge pile of fresh snow. She tried moving her body; she didn't feel any severe pain, just her wrist was a little bit sore when she moved it, she figured she sprained it. She took her scarf and wrapped it up tightly. Then she took in her surroundings.

Trees were high and covered her view of the sky. Suddenly she remembered she didn't fall alone. Maka began to panic as she looked around the area. Black Star was nowhere in sight. She stood up slowly and began to walk around to look for him. Finally she found a small trail of blood. A few feet away laid an unconscious Black Star. Maka collapsed to the ground and rolled him over onto his back. His arm was bleeding from deep within the muscle. Several tears slipped down her face as she took his scarf and tied his arm up tightly.

Finally Maka made a pile of snow into a pillow shape and rested the ninja's head upon it. Now it was Maka's other problem, was he alive?

Using her good hand, she began to shake Black Star, trying to get any response out of him. Finally he grunted and shifted a bit. Maka let out a sigh of relief before a tear slipped down her face.

"Black Star, wake up... please be alright."

His body shifted again.

"Black Star... p-please!"

Slowly his eyes began to open and Maka smiled again.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" She yelled as she hugged him carefully.

A weak smile covered his lips as he said, "I am god though."

"Black Star I'm serious! Other than your arm, are you hurt anywhere else?"

Now that Maka really looked at him, she realised he was covered in cuts. Her eyes widened as more tears began to fall.

"W-why are you crying?"

"It's my fault you got hurt... I-I grabbed onto you!"

"Maka, it's alright."

"N-no it isn't, you could've died!"

"Heh, I am god, I can't die." He said with a laugh.

"I'm being serious here!" She yelled.

"My ribs."

"H-Huh?"

"You asked where else I was hurt, my ribs are cracked I think." A smirk came over his lips.

"Oh Black Star, please forgive me!" Her tears became a stream as she cried loudly.

"Please be quiet, I hate when people cry..."

Maka tried to calm herself as she leaned up against a nearby tree. Black Star pulled himself into a sitting position after grunting in pain several times. His eyes drifted over to Maka and saw she was still crying silently. With great difficulty he pulled himself over to Maka and put his non cut arm around her. She looked at him with widened eyes, it wasn't until then that she realised she was also shivering.

The atmosphere was as cold as the ice Maka was sitting on, and to top it off, she was lost with no one else but Black Star to keep her company.

"Why are you hurt and not me?" Maka asked once her tears finally stopped.

"Um... I-I don't know." He stated .

"Oh, well I am still very sorry I pulled you down with me." She admitted as she laid her head on his chest, absorbing the warmth his body possessed.

"Ah- M-Maka..." Black Star pulled away from her a bit.

She looked at him awkwardly. Her eyes locked with his. She thought she saw guilt in his eyes but she wasn't sure.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said as her face began to feel hot.

His gaze fell to the ground as his eyes became sad.

_If only you knew Maka... _He thought.

"Black Star please talk to me... we used to be so close when we were young."

"Things are d-different now-Ah!" He shifted trying to deal with the pain in his side.

"How?"

"Just don't worry about it Maka, we need to get out of here first."

Maka looked up the cliff they had fallen down.

"That's like, at least twenty feet or more."

"I'm sure the others will tell Lord Death."

"Yeah. Black Star, seriously... please tell me what's on your mind, I know something is wrong."

"Maka I- you wouldn't understand."

"Does it have something to do with Tsubaki? Soul? ... Me?" Maka saw a spark in his eyes, she knew she figured it out. "What about me Black Star? Are you mad that I yelled at you earlier, if so I'm sorry!"

"It's not that at all!" He found himself say.

"Then what?"

"I-It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, especially if it is about me!"

"Maka just please stop it."

"No, just tell me and get it over with."

"No."

"Please!"

"I saved your life! I don't have to do anything!" His eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

"You s-saved my life? You mean, that's why I'm not hurt and you are?"

"Ah-Yes. You blacked out and I threw you into a pile of snow, end of story." He wouldn't look at her.

"B-But you could've died."

"I-I know."

"Black Star..."

She threw her arms around his muscular shoulders tightly. She felt him tense. When he didn't un-tense himself she pulled away to look into his eyes, that were filled of shock and wonder.

"W-what?"

"W-what was that for?" He asked.

"I'm thanking you." She smiled.

His eyes searched her face before he suddenly moved forward and connected his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in disbelief before they shut. Her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss as she let her tongue trace his bottom lip. His eyes too opened in shock, but he opened his mouth enough for her tongue to slip inside. They made out passionately, only pulling apart for breath. They lost track as to how long they made out for, but then finally pulled apart, their faces bright red and panting.

"W-what was t-that for?" She asked jokingly.

"I w-was thanking you." He smiled.

"Black Star, w-was that what was wrong?"

"I've loved you since we were kids, b-but I thought you loved Soul." His head lowered.

"Soul? Black Star he is nothing more than my battle partner and friend!" She used her hand to guide his face toward her. "I have always loved you... even if you piss me off sometimes." They laughed as their lips connected again.

From behind them they could suddenly hear their names being yelled.

"BLACK STAR! MAKA!"

"WE'RE BACK HERE!" Maka yelled back.

Her and Black Star shared one last kiss before Tsubaki, Kidd, Crona, Soul, Lord Death, Spirit and Stein appeared. Stein and Spirit carefully placed the young ninja on a stretcher. As they all walked back toward the academy, everyone tried to ask Maka and Black Star questions; neither answered they were too busy starring deeply into each other's eyes, not caring who noticed. Maka rested her hand upon Black Stars and squeezed tightly. They both knew their lives were going to change forever after that night.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I sware I probably have the most stories on here of this couple : They are just too cute to ignore! ^-^ Good? Bad? Review!~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
